Une idée brillante
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduction] Et si il y avait un moyen de faire en sorte que Snape arrête de retirer autant de points à Griffondor? HPSS. Complete


**A brillant idea**

**(Une brillante idée)**

**Auteur : **Danu3

**Traducteur :** Angelsam

**Genre :** Humour/Romance et Slash (définitivement HPSS)

**Publication de la version originale : **06/01/200

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **I own nothing.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem.

**Rating : **M (quelques jurons, rien de très traumatisant…)

**Notes de l'auteur :** '_There's swearing, alright? I'm not rating it R because I don't think that swearing really deserves that, so heads up, alright guys?' _

**Notes de la traductrice :** Une autre fiction de Danu que j'aime beaucoup, un peu plus longue cette fois et à nouveau à la première personne (point de vue d'Harry) donc un peu spéciale. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux mais n'hésitez pas à aller lire la version originale… Je crois que ce sera tout (vous voyez, je fais des efforts pour ne pas trop m'étaler maintenant ;-)) alors bonne lecture.

oxoOoxo

« Potter ! » cria Snape. « Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor ! » Je n'avais même pas encore ouvert la bouche avant de ravaler l'objection. De toutes les années, celle si était la pire au nouveau des points retirés à Griffondor par Snape. C'était probablement parce que Griffondor avait deux préfets en chef cette année, ce qui me fait toujours sourire narquoisement puis sourire affectueusement à mon beau badge brillant.

Snape avait retiré un total de (plus ou moins) 160 points à Griffondor durant les trois dernières semaines ! Si il continuait comme ça, Griffondor ne reviendrait même pas à 0 pour l'amour de Dieu ! Des points retirés pour des lacets défaits, des points pour des vêtements froissés, des points pour avoir parler trop fort dans les couloirs. Le week-end ! Même si Hermione et moi étions Préfet en chef et Préfète en chef, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Ou, pourrions-nous ?

Et soudain, j'ai eu une effroyable idée. Une brillante, effroyable idée tordue. Je souriais d'un sourire si large et si démoniaque que Hermione m'a poussé dans le dos et m'a demandé si Voldemort était revenu, et si c'était le cas, si il était en train de me posséder ? Cependant, je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai juste souri, posé un doigt sur mes lèvres et lui ai articulé un 'plus tard' d'une manière qui promettait le succès.

888

- « Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en Potions aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione, frustrée, tordant ses mains d'anticipation, ayant l'air prête à m'étrangler pour sembler si satisfait et être silencieux d'une façon si exaspérante.

- « Je m'apprête à me venger de Snape » dis-je. « Je vais lui faire payer. Et maintenant, je sais comment le faire. »

- « Et ? » s'écria Hermione.

- « De quoi a-t-on besoin d'autre comme explication ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit autorisé, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée. Je n'aurais pas de problème parce que j'ai tué Voldemort. Si je dois jamais tirer parti de ça, ce sera pour me venger de Snape » répondis-je en continuant de sourire. Je joignis mes mains puis les frottais ensemble à la manière de Mr Burns.

- « Harry, tu me fais peur. »

- « Chaque chose en son temps, chère Hermione. Chaque chose en son temps. »

888

- « Dix points de moins pour Griffondor, Potter » fit Snape d'une voix mielleuse. Je lui offris un large sourire.

- « Oui, monsieur » répondis-je.

- « Pardon ? » Snape semblait interloqué. Je me réjouissais.

- « J'ai dis 'oui, Professeur'. Eh bien, en fait, j'ai dis monsieur mais franchement, c'est la même chose. »

- « Dix points de moins pour Griffondor pour votre impertinence. »

- « Je ne suis pas impertinent » fis-je, bien que cela ne sonnait pas comme le début d'une dispute. Juste une gentille contradiction.

- « Dix autres points » dit-il.

- « Oui, Monsieur. » Chaque Griffondor me regardait d'un air meurtrier mais je me contentais de sourire. Snape me fixa d'un regard noir pendant un moment avant de pivoter et de retourner à son bureau en ondoyant et noter ce qui était, de toute évidence, mon devoir. Hermione me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? »

- « En son temps, Hermione. Chaque chose en son temps. » Elle était si furieuse que je pouvais voir une veine, qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Vernon, éclater sur son front lorsqu'elle fit un geste violent, peu différent que ceux que Ron m'adressait. Je souris sereinement.

888

Mon indiscrétion avait été oubliée par tous, sauf Snape et Hermione, bien avant que dîner ait même commencé, mais deux esprits se déchaînaient à propos de l'impensable. Pourquoi Harry était-il poli malgré l'évidente injustice de la part de Snape ? Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que l'irritant petit abruti pensait-il en ne se mettant pas en colère face aux évidentes tentatives de Snape pour l'énerver ?

Et les pensées d'Hermione, bien que plus en faveur d'Harry, étaient troublées. A quoi jouait Harry ? Pouvait-il avoir des problèmes pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, quoi que ce soit ? Etait-ce illégal ? Oh, Merlin, c'était des drogues ! Définitivement des drogues, Ouaip. Harry était dans _tellemeeeeeeeeent_ de problèmes s'il se droguait. Les drogues sont illégales !

888

Je sautillais dans le hall, mon plan se déroulait parfaitement. Personne ne se rendait compte de quoi que se soit. Et cela durait depuis un mois et demi ! Seulement un effet secondaire indésirable. Snape agissait très bizarrement. Il prenait beaucoup de points, bien sûr, mais c'était juste Snape. Il me fixait pendant les repas. Mais pas de la manière dont il avait l'habitude de le faire… non, d'une manière étrange, intéressé et calculatrice.

J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, mais parfois c'était difficile de ne pas lever les yeux et se perdre dans ces bassins noirs, et se demander comment je n'avais jamais remarqué que l'homme était assez attirant avec son côté laid et au nez tordu. Oui, tout allait selon le plan.

Excepté ce petit, mineur, minuscule et insignifiant détail.

888

Six mois ! Rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Bon, excepté le fait que je ne pouvais pas dormir à cause de rêves à propos de Severus – non, Snape – et que je ne pouvais pas me sortir ces superbes yeux d'obsidienne de mon esprit et que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce doux bruissement que j'ai entendu lorsque Snape m'a frôlé pouvait être des boxers en soie, et qu'est-ce qu'il porte sous ses robes, et pourquoi diable je trouve incroyablement séduisant le fait que Snape ait des manchettes blanches qui dépassent de ses robes noires de travail ?

A part ça, tout est parfait. Au comble du bonheur. Excellent.

- « Potter. » Je sursautais lorsque la voix mielleuse brisa le fil de mes pensées, me retournant et espérant que l'obscurité dissimule le rouge sur mes joues de la même manière que les plis de mes robes dissimule mon autre petit problème. Bon, pas petit, bien sûr. Je veux dire… Ouais. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure de la nuit ? »

- « Er… je suis préfet en chef » répondis-je comme si je parlais à un gamin. C'est un idiot, muahaha.

- « Assurément, les préfets en chefs ont besoin de sommeil comme tout le monde. » Snape haussa un sourcil – non ! _Pas, avec séduction_ ! Méchant Harry !

- « En fait, je me posait la question » répondis-je soudainement. « Vous ne dormez jamais ? Je veux dire, on dirait que vous être toujours éveillé, bordel ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous venez juste de me dire, Potter ? » Dangereux. Sujet délicat. Esprit figé. Merlin, cette voix. Baseball, baseball, baseball. Ron en boxer. Ron sans rien ! 'God save our gracious queen! Oh Canada, our home and Native Land. Oh say, can you see?' _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je connais seulement les _premières strophes_ des Hymnes Nationaux ? _Bordel de merde !_

- « Vous êtes toujours éveillé. Nocturne. Oiseau de nuit… vous savez ? » Reste concentré Harry. C'est bien, ça n'a pas d'importance ce que tu dis, du moment que ce n'est pas 'Prend-moi maintenant, Severus !'

- « Oui, eh bien, j'en connais quelques uns qui ne s'en plaindraient pas… »

Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il vient juste de… ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a impliqué… ? Il l'a fait.

- « Eh bien, » fis-je, retrouvant mes esprits et me réjouissant que Snape ait envie – bien sûr qu'il en a envie, espèce d'imbécile, il te le fait comprendre depuis des mois – de coucher avec moi. « Je ne me plaindrais pas, si j'en retirais quelque chose à part des retenues. »

- « Vous voulez autre chose que des retenues, Potter ? Quelque chose comme quoi ? » Oh, Dieu, cette voix, cette douce, mielleuse et séduisante voix. Oh Dieu !

- « Quelque chose comme ça » répondis-je d'une voix rauque qui fit à Snape quasiment le même effet que sa voix avait sur moi. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je joignis mes lèvres aux siennes qui m'embrassèrent en retour avec une telle férocité que je me retrouvais rapidement poussé contre un mur et gémissant violemment, sentant la… virilité de Severus contre ma cuisse.

- « Mmmm, oh, Dieu » gémis-je après que nous nous soyons séparé. Snape souriait avec ironie et j'haletais, utilisant le mur pour me retenir.

- « Relativement acceptable, Potter » fis Snape, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, sans doute pour avoir à nouveau mon goût sur sa langue. Un large sourit fit son chemin sur mon visage et je ricanais.

- « Merci Professeur, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

- « Je pense, Potter, » dis Snape, « qu'il serait approprié que vous m'appeliez Severus. Au moins lorsque nous sommes seuls. »

- « Seuls ? » Je souris largement à ça.

- « Eh bien, c'est si vous aimeriez poursuivre cela ? » La question ne laissait pas la place à un refus, et je n'étais pas prêt à en offrir un de toutes façons.

- « Oui ! » m'exclamais-je. Dans les récits les moins honnêtes de cette histoire, j'étais calme et collecté, mais Severus ricane toujours à cette partie…

- « Le mot de passe de mes quartiers privés est mon deuxième prénom, Potter. Si vous pouvez le deviner, alors vous pourrez entrer dans mon lit. »

- « Je pense, » fis-je avec espièglerie, « qu'il serait approprié si vous m'appeliez Harry. Au moins lorsque nous sommes seuls. » Et avec ça, je rebroussais chemin dans le couloir, laissant Snape grommeler et faire de violents gestes impliquant ma nuque et ma mort.

888

Son deuxième prénom, bordel de merde ? Comment diable suis-je supposé faire ça ? Cela fait une semaine et demie. Une putain de semaine et demie ! C'est probablement quelque chose de tordu comme Rumplestilskin. Et Hermione le sait, en plus !

C'est vrai, elle sait. Seulement elle ne veut pas me le dire parce qu'elle pense que je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal, et à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, ses yeux deviennent humides et rouges et elle m'enlace beaucoup ; elle me dit qu'elle m'aime. Je pense qu'elle se drogue cependant. Sérieusement, cette fille est encore plus malade qu'elle l'était et elle vient d'un milieu Moldu. Tous les indices pointent vers le hash.

Et maintenant je vais chez Dumbledore – _DUMBLEDORE !_ Bien sûr ! Dumbledore !

D'uh, il saura le deuxième prénom de Snape. « Fairy Floss ». Je montais les marches, deux à la fois, et entrais dans la pièce. « Professeur, vous vouliez me voir, mais je dois vous poser une question donc, allez-y en premier. »

- « Etait-ce un seul mot ? » demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

- « Oui, Monsieur » répondis-je. « Je suis fier de mes capacités oratoires désordonnées. »

- « Oui, c'est une véritable prouesse, en effet » fit Dumbledore. « J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe avec le plan dont Miss Granger m'a informé. »

- « Oh, ça ? C'est vraiment brillant, en fait. Génial. » Quoi ? Je peux être modeste quand je veux et c'était un plan brillant.

- « Elle a dit que c'était illégal ? » _ARG ! Elle est folle !_

- « Quoi ? Non ! Elle est folle. Je pense qu'elle se drogue. » Je murmurais la dernière partie, en fait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

- « Quoi ? Oh, rien. Ouais, enfin, c'est en quelque sorte un secret, monsieur. De toutes façons, j'ai une question pour vous. Quel est le deuxième prénom du Professeur Snape ? Et celui du Professeur McGonagall aussi. Je fais une petite recherche sur les enseignant de Poudlard à travers le temps et j'ai décidé de commencer avec ceux que je connais. »

- « Ah oui ? Et vous connaissez le mien ? » s'enquit-il, apparemment enchanté.

- « Oui, monsieur, les trois. J'ai demandé aux autres professeurs. Le Professeur Snape ne voudra pas me le dire et je n'ai pas demandé au Professeur McGonagall mais j'ai pensé que vous sauriez donc je saute une étape. » Quel mensonge, hein ?

- « Celui du Professeur McGonagall est Maris, ses parents étaient assez bizarres de ce côté. Sa sœur aînée a été appelée Lyrette Laura Lexith. Deux noms différents pour les parents, vous voyez. Assez étrange à leur époque. Et celui du Professeur Snape est Obsidian- »

- « Obsidian ? Comme obsidienne, la couleur ? » J'adore définitivement ses parents !

- « Oui, sa mère est très bizarre pour ça. Elle disait qu'il était né avec les mêmes yeux, à la minute même où il l'a regardé, elle s'est perdue dans ces yeux noirs, noirs. »

- « Woaw, cool, génialissime. Je vous remercie, monsieur. Professeur. Merci. » YAY ! Il est seulement 20 heures 33, mais qui diable y fait attention parce que je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Snape ! Et après, je vais faire un tee-shirt qui s'en vantera.

JE ME SUIS FAIT LE MAÎTRE DES POTIONS

En un bloc de grosses lettres. Un rose.

Yay !

888

- « Harry, ça a duré assez longtemps ! » Pouvez-vous le croire ? On est déjà en juin, bordel ! Et je suis l'amant de Snape depuis Janvier. Yay tout s'accorde ! « Peu importe ce que tu fais pour te venger de Snape, arrête. Tu me rends folle. »

- « Hermione, tu n'aime pas ça seulement parce que tu ne sais pas ce que s'est » dis-je. « Tu ne peux pas gérer ce que tu ne connais pas. Oh, ouais, je parle en bon Français. »

- « Ça pourrait être illégal ! » cria t'elle. « Laisse Snape tranquille. »

- « Non, je vais me venger de Snape et tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Le plan est parfait ! »

- « Vous venger de moi, Potter ? » J'aurais probablement du prêter attention aux mouvements désordonnés d'Hermione lorsque j'en avais la chance. « Est-ce que c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Vous venger de moi ? »

Son regard allait me tuer. Sur mon lit de mort, ce serait ce regard qui m'enverrait dans ma tombe. Ce regard que je verrais lorsque je fermerais les yeux et rendrais mon dernier souffle. Ce regard de… pas Snape. Ce regard qui disait je te hais, je veux te tuer, tu me blesses, je suis blessé et je tenais à toi et tu m'a trahi, tout à la fois.

- « Non ! » criais-je. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je te le jure, Severus ! » m'exclamais-je.

- « Je vais en parler à Dumbledore. » Il se glissa dans un passage secret et, sans rien expliquer à Hermione, je courus dans le Hall vers le bureau de Dumbledore. J'y arrivais dix minutes plus tard, courant à toute allure, agrippant un point de côté, et haletais le mot de passe. Dumbledore et Snape étaient déjà assis là, l'air fâchés.

La douleur de Snape avait été remplacée par une froide indifférence. Et de la colère. Peut-on avoir l'ai indifférent et en colère en même temps ? Eh bien, Severus est vraiment bon à ça, putain…

- « Je pense, Harry, que c'est le moment d'expliquer ton plan. Severus a porté à mon attention que vous étiez apparemment en train d'essayer de 'vous venger de lui' pour quelque chose ? » Il pensait qu'il me mettrait mal à l'aise en m'obligeant à parler à Dumbledore de notre liaison ? Haha, qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'ai appris à relativement bien le connaître ces derniers mois. Ce n'était pas seulement du sexe. Bon, ça l'était au début, mais nous en sommes venus à nous apprécier. On partage des centres d'intérêts. Pas les Potions et le Quidditch, mais… d'autres choses.

- « Oui, Monsieur Eh bien, au tout début de l'année vous avez peut-être remarqué que Griffondor avait vraiment très peu de points. Le Professeur Snape en retirait tellement et si rapidement, et ça me mettait tellement en colère une telle injustice et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et alors, j'ai réalisé que… je pouvais. »

Je pouvais voir que Snape était fou de rage. Brûlant de crier 'Alors tu m'as menti et tu m'as trahi en me faisant croire qu'il y avait quelque chose ?'. Bon, il l'aurait dit bien mieux que ça, et l'aurait déformé jusqu'à ce que cela soit beau et poétique d'une manière étrange, sombre, sarcastique…

- « Alors j'ai noté le total des points qu'il retirait à chaque classe et à la fin de chacun de les cours, je les rajoutais. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai demandé l'aide de Ginny Weasley, qui a enrôlé Luna Lovegood et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que j'ai un élève qui me fasse un rapport à la fin de chaque cours pour me dire combien de points il avait enlevés. »

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Snape.

- « Des points injustement retirés je veux dire. Quelque chose de réel ne compte pas, comme impertinence où devoir incomplet. Et j'ai enchanté le papier – quelque chose que j'ai appris d'Hermione – pour que cela soit juste. Donc j'ai secrètement redonné tous les points qui avaient été injustement retirés par Snape. Bon, probablement pas tous, parce qu'il y a toujours ceux dans les couloirs que mes espions n'ont pas relevé, mais quand même, c'est quelque chose. »

- « Toi, espèce de petit morveux impertinent ! » Mais ses mots avaient perdus leur venin et je souris.

- « Brillant, non ? ET ce n'est pas contre les règles non plus. Le préfet en chef peut donner et prendre des points exactement de la même manière que les enseignants » répondis-je. Après presque un an, j'avais fait beaucoup de recherche dessus. « Puis-je me retirer, Professeur ? »

- « En fait, Harry, je voulais te parler de quelque chose » fit Dumbledore. « Juste une seconde. Voudrais-tu revenir l'année prochaine ? Il y a un poste de libre. Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu as déjà de l'expérience dans l'enseignement de ce sujet et tu t'y connais. »

- « Quoi ? Oui ! J'adorerais ça ! Rester à Poudlard ? » demandais-je.

- « Oui, bien sûr tu auras besoin de tes propres quartiers, à moins que… Severus ? » Nous le regardâmes tous les deux, sous le choc.

- « Quoi ? » hoquetais-je.

- « Eh bien, j'ai cru que vous préféreriez partager des quartiers avec votre amant ? Peut-être que je me suis trompé, mais…

- « Non, attendez… j'adorerais, seulement… comment savez-vous… ? »

- « Allons Harry, vous ne pensez pas être le seul dans ce château à avoir des espions, si ? Je sais tout, Harry. Plus tôt tu réalises ça, mieux c'est. »

Je pense que c'est un bon moment pour arrêter cette charmante histoire, je pense. J'ai tout expliqué à Ron et à Hermione – il a été négligé dans cette histoire parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire plus que quoi, quelque chose comme onze pages maintenant – j'ai emménager avec Severus, nous nous sommes mariés – désolé, liés – un an plus tard et nous avons fini nos jours en parfaite harmonie.

Hahahahahahaha !

Je pense vraiment que je suis drôle. Mais, sérieusement, le sexe est super, au moins. Nous avons ce qu'ils appellent… une liaison passionnée. Oh merde ! J'ai oublié que j'ai change le mot de passé. Je dois définitivement terminer cette histoire maintenant.

The end

oxoOoxo

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
